ocversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kanigami Ruri
Kanigami Ruri (蟹神 るり, Kanigami Ruri) also known as Ruri, is a character in Niji no Nichijou Universe. A second year female student in the high school, and also a stalker. Appearance Ruri is 155cm tall girl with orange hair, and usually seen with low twintail and two pairs of thin crossed hairpin on both sides. She has emerald colored eyes. She's pretty short for her age and easily get offended when people mentioned about her height. She usually seen wearing school uniform. She sometimes wearing flat ankle boots or higher boots. Also sometimes she's also seen in different fashionable outfits for her fashion blog. Personality A cherish, easy-going girl and also a curious-nosy-person. Somewhat sensitive, emotional and has 'crab personality'. Imaginary, sometimes imagining a real-life scene as in shoujo-manga and lost into it. A good listener who would hear anyone's story and give some short advice from her view point. She's very loyal, but once she get betrayed or treated badly, she'll be hardly forgive and forget. History Childhood She was Alf's childhood friend who used to play together around the neighborhood. When Ruri was 4, she was introduced to Alf in daytaker. Although, Alf wasn't talk much, while Ruri was like his opposite. But then one day, Alf visited Ruri's house and gave her a panda doll as a gift, told her it probably the last gift he gave to her. Ruri wondered why and Alf answered he's going to move to another country. While he hasn't much time left to say goodbye, he ran outside, Ruri chased him. She was too young to understand the meaning of 'moving' and told her mom 'he doesn't want to play with me' instead. Ruri tried to stop him, but Alf was already on the car. She cried as she watched Alf getting further and further. But then, she treasured the panda doll and hoping that he will go back, sometime in the future. Highschool life Years passed and Ruri is now a highschooler. She got into NiNoNi High and got a part time job as a freelance model. In the 2nd grade, she was walking around the gym and accidentally bumped into a basketball, which thrown by the boys who were playing around the basketball hall. There were a boy who told her to throw back the ball without asking for her apologize about the accident. Thought it was rude, Ruri got upset and approached them and threw it to the boy and hit him on the head. The boy pissed off and had some argue with her. Without knowing her name, the boy called her 'shorty' and thus Ruri was even more upset. "Name's Ruri! Kanigami Ruri!" she shouted Then she turned away and walking off the gym. The boy felt somewhat guilty and approaches her few days later. He asked for apologize for the accident, but Ruri still seemed upset about that. The boy introduced himself as Alf Anders, a 3rd year student in Ninoni High. Ruri noticed him and felt somewhat familiar with him and thought they had met somewhere. But she thought she may had the wrong feeling about it. But then Ruri started to notice him even more and turned to like Alf, instead of admiring him. She started to stalk him and followed him from behind. She thinks he may not so bad, after some meetings with him. Her feelings grew even more when Alf started to hanging out with her. Though Ruri thinks they were on date for some reason, but tried to not to look too excited in front of him. Daily Life Ruri is just an ordinary student with average scores in most subjects, but she well-known in the school as a fashion blogger. Some students seen her hiding behind wall with a camera, and was like looking for someone and assuming her as a stalker, but yet most of them does not believe it. She joined swimming club just for a reason : water. She claims herself as a 'walking crab' at the school as her surname written as 'kani' (:crab). At break times or afternoon, she usually walking around the school, stalking Alf all over around. But on different time, she works as a model for her own fashion blog just for fun, along with her friend, a photographer. Though sometimes she got some job offering from fashion magazine as a model. She's well known with cute fashion styles, yet that fits her well and balanced with her body. Trivia * Her surname "Kanigami; 蟹神, means 'Crab God' * She loves cakes; cheesecakes, tiramisu, chocolate cookies, red velvet. * Cannot sleep without her beloved soft pillow. * Ruri loves animals, but dislikes insects * She has Coulrophobia, fear of clowns. Ruriri-1.jpg Ruriri2.png warmup3c.png Category:Niji no Nichijou Category:Niji no Nichijou characters Category:Students Category:Female characters